Midnight uder the Cherry Blossom
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Seven year old Rin and Sesshomaru are having some alone time without Jaken's screeching voice. The same is with Kagome and Inuyasha. Will Sesshomaru confess his feelings for Rin? Will Inuyasha do the same for Kagome? Don't own Inuyasha! Enjoy.


**Midnight under the Cherry Blossom**

**I was listening to Sakura's theme song from Naruto and the song reminds of a summer night under a tree, staring at the stars...Sorry! Lol. Rin and Sesshomaru are having some alone time from Jaken's screechy voice and they just talk. Will Sesshomaru confess his feelings to Rin? Will Inuyasha do the same with Kagome? Don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was another summer night in Feudal Japan. Rin and Sesshomaru were stopping for the night after losing Jaken in the woods (on purpose that is! LOL!). They found a spot under a cherry blossom tree, where pink petals would fall when blown in the wind. Seven year old Rin starts a fire, but accidently burns her left hand and she yelps in pain. Sesshomaru rushes over and picks her up and carries her over to a little brook and rinses her hand. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes...thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said. **

**Then, they head back to their camping spot and settle down. Rin caught some fish earlier, so she placed them on sticks and sets them by the fire. While they cook, Rin breaks the silence. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked. Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to her. "Do you think we should lose Jaken for good? After all, he's boring and he's rude to me!" she said. Sesshomaru smiled a little. "Hmph...I think we should lose the toad, too...he IS an annoyance to me..." Sesshomaru said staring at the sky. Rin giggled. "I guess we both want to lose him," she said.**

**"And we got our wish...we lost him," Sesshomaru said still staring at the sky. After a few minutes, Rin takes the fish away from the fire and gives one to Sesshomaru. He takes it and sinks his fangs into the cooked fish. Rin takes a big bite and some of it burns her tongue. "Oww! That hurt!" she moaned. "You need to be careful with hot fish," Sesshomaru said. Rin blushed out of embarassment then takes another bite, this time, not burning her tongue.**

**(Meanwhile with Inuyasha and the others)**

**"Shippo, you greedy brat! That was my ramen!" Inuyasha shouted. "Finders keepers! So there!" Shippo snapped. "Grrrr...!! That's it!" Inuyasha snapped back, lunging for Shippo. "INUYASHA, SIT!!!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha plummeted face first into the floor. Miroku and Sango sighed and shook their heads. They were staying at Kaede's hut, having late night dinner that Kagome had brought. Shippo grabbed a sugar cookie and munched on it. "Inuyasha, there's enough ramen to go around so stop complaining," Kagome said glaring. "Look again, Kagome! He took the last bowl!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome looked in her bag and discovered he was right.**

**"Shippo, can you share with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "What?! He'll eat the whole thing like last time and I didn't get a bite!" Shippo said tears coming to his eyes. "Oh quit whining, crybaby! You weren't quick enough to get a bite," Inuyasha said. "That's because you wouldn't let me have one!" Shippo snapped. "Oh dear..." Sango sighed. "Here we go again..." Miroku said. "Guys, be nice," Kagome said. "Not until Shippo-..too late.." Inuyasha moaned. Shippo had already eaten the entire bowl. "HA! I ate my first bowl! WITHOUT Inuyasha getting in the way!" Shippo laughed.**

**Kagome shook her head and smiled. Finally, everyone was asleep except for Inuyasha. He was sitting in the cherry blossom tree behind Kaede's hut. Kagome woke up to see his bed empty. She went outside and saw him. "Hey, Inuyasha. What are doing up?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes. "Just sitting here," Inuyasha replied. Kagome climbed and Inuyasha helped her up onto his branch. They sat beside each other. "Hey Inuyasha. Do you...still want to become a full demon?" Kagome asked. "Well...I don't know. I would like to become stronger..." Inuyasha said.**

**"But, I remember you saying that Kikyo wanted you to become human...is that right?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment then said "Yea...but that wretch Naraku got in the way. That's why I want to become stronger...so I can finally beat him!" Inuyasha said. Kagome leaned on his shoulder. "I like you just the way you are, Inuyasha..." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled, then placed his arm around her.**

**(Back with Rin and Sesshomaru)**

**They finished with their fish and were sitting under the cherry blossom tree (not at the one Inuyasha's at), staring at the stars. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said. Sesshomaru once more shifted his eyes to her. "I wish...I could be with you...forever...I love you. Ever since you saved me, you're like a father to me...like my real dad was," Rin said tears forming in her chocolate eyes. Sesshomaru stared at her with his golden eyes, seeing the tears in the girl's eyes. He can't stand seeing her cry. He wiped them away. "Rin...I...I never knew you felt that way...I knew you were different from the other humans that hate demons. Ever since you saw me with your own eyes, I never saw fear...but something different," Sesshomaru said staring at the stars.**

**Rin smiled. "You're always like a father to me...even though you're a demon...you would always look out for me. Like the time you saved me one time. Remember when Jaken got stung by one of the samiyosho? I had to get an herb in order to help him. When I got it, the rock I stood gave way. I thought I was going to die, then you saved me from my fall. That's how I know you're different from many other demons. You're not cold-hearted as they say you are...you're actually sweet to me...that's why I want to stay with you...forever," Rin said tears spilling from her eyes.**

**Sesshomaru pulled her into his arm and she sobbed into his chest. "I know now how you feel Rin. That's why I want to give you these. Stay here," Sesshomaru said. He got up and walked over to Ah-Un. He reached into the saddle bag and pulled out two sheathes. He gave them to Rin. She took them out to reveal two silver daggers. "Totosai forged these. One represents demonic instincts and the other...represents aging. As long you have them, you will become a demon," Sesshomaru said sitting down beside Rin. **

**"You mean...!?" Rin gasped. Sesshomaru nodded. Rin sheathed the daggers and placed them into her belt and jumped into Seshomaru's embrace. "Arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried. "You'll always be with me..forever," Sesshomaru said hugging the crying seven year old. **

**(Back with Inuyasha and Kagome)**

**Kagome and Inuyasha got inside. "Wait, Kagome. I have a gift for you," Inuyasha said. He reached into Sango's bag and pulled out a ruby necklace. "This necklace...I got it from a demon I slaughtered. As long you have this, you'll be half-demon like me. Just a little present I wanted to give ya," Inuyasha smiling. He placed the necklace around Kagome. She stared at him with teary eyes and a grin. "Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing joyously into his shoulder. "We'll be together for good...and nothing will get in the way of that. Rest assured, Kagome," Inuyasha said hugging her.**

**THE END!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wasn't that Kawaii? They(Sesshomaru and Inuyasha) finally fessed up to the ones they love! Review and get a free day with any Inuyasha character you want!**

**(All of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's gang) WHAAAAAAAAT?! O.O**

**Sesshomalita: You heard me! **

**Inu: C'mon! I don't have time for this! (pouts)**

**Kag: SIT, BOY!!! (Inuyasha falls) That was mean! Hiya guy reviewers!**

**Mir: If any of you lady reviewers would bear my child, I would be happy!**

**San: (slaps Miroku) PERVERTED MONK!!**

**Sess: ...(oh great. A day with fan girls. Just my luck)**

**Rin: Yay! Playmates! o**

**Jaken: Yipe...mommy...(runs away from reviewers, screaming a girly scream)**

**Nar: OO**

**Kagu: Oh boy...**

**Kanna: ...**


End file.
